


Just Fantasy

by SuttenPlant



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Bohemian Rhapsody gives me too many emotions, Ficlet, Trigger Warning: Bad Writing, fluffy trash that's really sad in the context of the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuttenPlant/pseuds/SuttenPlant
Summary: Jay and Tim are bored on another long car ride when a familiar tune on the radio catches both of their attention.[A dumb fic I wrote a LONG time ago (i.e. before Entry #80) that I just found and figured I might as well upload here in case someone (besides me) wants to keep being sad about Marble Hornets]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere around Entry #69

Tim and Jay’s situation together so far had been… _rough_ to say the least. Their relationship (if you could call it that) was strained and awkward most of the time, and spending hours together in a car certainly didn’t help matters. The long drives from hotel to hotel were usually silent except for the hum of the vehicle and occasionally the radio.

Today’s ride was a long one and both men were bored beyond belief, with their closest thing to entertainment being the radio, set to some classic rock station. Jay shifted his chin on his hand, staring out the window at the familiar yet foreign woods passing by. He hadn’t really been paying attention to the music, until his ears picked up on some _very_ familiar lyrics:

 _Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_ The radio murmured. Jay straightened up a bit; he hadn’t heard this song in ages, but like always he could still clearly remember every note and word. Jay hummed softly along with the next few lines.

_Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality._

_Open your eyes, look up to the skies and seeeeee..._

He stifled a bitter laugh as he realized how absurd it was that after everything that’s happened _this_ is what his brain decided to remember.

 _“I’m just a poor boy,”_ Jay quietly began singing along, _“I need no sympathy, because I’m easy come, easy go; little high, little low._

_“Any way the wind blows doesn’t really matter to meee!_

_“To me.”_ At this point Jay noticed the look Tim had thrown his way. He blushed and turned his head muttering a small, “Sorry.”

“No, it’s - uh -” Tim stammered, “it’s fine.”

Jay was startled as Tim turned up the radio and started in with a slightly shaky voice,

_“Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he’s dead.”_

Tim shot a nervous glance at Jay, who subdued a chuckle and joined in, _“Mama, life had just begun, but now I’ve gone and thrown it all away!”_

At this point the tension and awkwardness were all but forgotten, as the two continued to belt out the rest of the song,

 _“Mama, ooOOooh! Didn’t mean to make ya cry! If I’m not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, as if nothin’ really matters.”_ Tim hid a laugh as Jay mimicked the instrumental parts of the song.

_“Too late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine, body’s achin’ all the time. Goodbye, everybody, I’ve got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth!”_

By now the volume of their singing and the radio had increased dramatically, as both yelled out the words they didn’t remember learning, but had always seemed to know.

 _“Mama, ooOOooh! (anyway the wind blows) I don’t wanna die! I SOMETIMES WISH I’D NEVER BEEN BORN AT ALL!”_ Jay mimed the guitar solo and Tim let out a laugh, for what may have been the first time in months. Jay looked surprised for a moment, then smiled widely as their singing resounded through the small car.

_“I see a little silhouetto of a man, Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the fandango? THUNDERBOLT AND LIGHTNING VERY VERY FRIGHTENING ME!”_

_“Galileo!” “_ **_Galileo!_ ** _” “Galileo!” “_ **_Galileo!_ ** _” “_ **_Galileo Figaro_ ** _, magnificoooooo!_

_I’m just a poor boy, nobody loves me HE’S JUST A POOR BOY FROM A POOR FAMILY, SPARE HIM HIS LIFE FROM THIS MONSTROSITY!”_

Jay almost giggled a bit as he saw Tim’s head bobbing up and down, fingers drumming the beat on the steering wheel. _“Easy come easy go, will you let me go?_

_“Bismillah NOO! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)_

**_“Bismillah_ ** _! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)_

 **_“Bismillah_ ** _! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)_

_“Will not let you go. (Let me go!)_

_“Never, never let you go_

_“Never let me go, oh._

_“No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

_“Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go!)_

_“Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me,_ **_for me, for mEEEEEEEEEE!_ ** _”_

Jay and Tim naturally began head-banging vigorously at this point. The two burst into laughter and continued their performance.

_“So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?_

_“So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_

_“Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,_

_“Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.”_

Again Jay mimed the guitar solo, much to Tim’s delight.

Delight? Where was that coming from? Tim wasn’t sure he could describe any feeling he’d had for years as ‘delight’. He smiled, thinking that this was really the first time he had seen Jay actually, truly _happy_. He thought it was wonderful.

Jay smiled back at Tim, thinking the same thing about him.

_“Nothing really matters,_

_“Anyone can see,_

_“Nothing really matters,_

_“Nothing really matters to me.”_

Tim was surprised to notice tears beginning to well up in his eyes, he hadn’t had this much fun (or really any fun) in longer than he’d care to remember. He looked over at Jay again and smiled, were those tears in his eyes too?

They were. Because Jay hadn’t felt this good in forever, and he didn’t want to let go of this moment. He smiled at Tim and thought, for the first time in a long, long time, that maybe - just maybe - they were gonna make it out of this together.

Maybe - just maybe - everything would be okay in the end.

 

_Anyway the wind blows..._


End file.
